


Shut eye

by Space__Dad



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Dad/pseuds/Space__Dad
Summary: It's too hot to sleep.





	Shut eye

It was late.

3 a.m., to be exact.

Summer had just started in London, leaving the outside hot and humid. Matt was never a fan of the heat of summer, nor was anyone else in the house -with Tord as an exception-. The heat would last through the day and find its way into the night, leaving everyone a sweaty mess through and through.  
It was on this particular night, or… morning, Matt had found himself lying awake. He would catch winks of sleep here and there, but he never slept enough to hold him over through the night.

He attempted to toss and turn, adding and removing blankets as needed but nothing was helping him get to sleep!  
With a loud groan, he sat up and checked the time. 3:15 a.m. Tom would be awake around now, right? That’s what Matt hoped.  
Tord and Edd would be too busy if they were awake at this hour and way to difficult to get up if they were asleep. It wasn’t worth the hassle.

Carefully getting up and shuffling through the junk that laid on his bedroom floors, Matt quietly made his way down the stairs and to Toms room.  
The house was quiet… way too quiet for Matts liking. It made his footsteps seem heavy and breathing even louder. It was almost like he was an elephant, trying to tip-toe its way around… while on rollerskates. At least, it’s what it felt like. Once he had finally made it to Toms room, he held his breath, pressing his ear agents the bedroom door for any sign that Tom would be up.

A guitar was heard through the door. Or, rather, a bass; the strings being strummed ever so delicately. Listening closer, Matt could hear soft murmurs and hums of Tom singing along to his own little tune. It made Matts heart flutter, hearing Tom sing or play. He was never the most graceful when it came to instruments, no matter how many lessons he took. Hearing Tom play and hearing him play well was enough to completely change his attitude towards playing music in general.

Matt quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tom stop playing and singing completely to clear his throat. Now was his chance.  
With a deep breath and a reminder of why he was there, Matt raised his hand and knocked on the door, anxiously awaiting a reply.

“Uh... Come in?” The voice on the other side of the door spoke.

Relieved, Matt carefully twisted the doorknob, cracking open the door to peek inside.

“Tom?”

“Matt??”

“Yeah… Hi!” Matt smiled, stepping inside his friends' room. “It’s me.”

“It is... Why is it?” Tom asked, tilting his head. Matt wasn’t the night owl type like himself, Edd and Tord, so seeing him up that late (or early?) was a bit of a surprise.

The black-eyed brit stood up and walked over to his closet, tucking away his beloved bass, Susan, for the night.

“Why is it that I’m here?” Matt repeated. “I… Can’t sleep. It’s just way too hot.” He said with a laugh, hoping his presence didn’t come off as creepy or annoying.

Tom let out a quiet hum, falling back on his bed. “Isn’t this what you bug Edd about?”

“No, no… Not this time.” The ginger smiled, taking a few steps towards Tom. “I guess- well-   
you’d be awake and wanted to say hi? Maybe talk?” He said, sounding unsure.

Now, Matt wasn’t unconfident. He was always certain and sure of most everything he did, but when it came to love, and when it came to Tom...  
He couldn’t help but fumble.

“Alrighty, well, hello,” Tom snickered, sitting up on his bed, motioning for Matt to come over and join him. “And, what do you want to talk about?” He asked, throwing on an inviting smile as Matt approached the bed, taking a seat on the edge.

“Wow, could you make yourself any more comfortable?” Tom asked sarcastically, a chuckle escaping him. It was his laugh, the way he smiled, that made Matt feel like he was about to melt into a puddle like ice under the sun.

“Sorry, sorry.” Matt laughed along, scooting to move beside Tom, laying back.

“So,” Tom started, laying down as Matt had. “How do you feel about summer?”

With laughs and jokes, the two talked and talked through the night. They both would find themselves inching closer and closer with each laugh they shared, but neither objected to it. As the night passed, they ended up with their arms around each other.   
They didn’t know when or how they got to that point, but neither of them complained.

As the sun started to rise, Matt finally felt his eyelids growing heavy, a loud yawn escaping him as he rested his head agents Toms' chest. The void-eyed man started down at the   
ginger with a smile and a laugh, lowering his voice for the sake of keeping the peaceful atmosphere the room had.

“Tired?”

“Noo… I just like yawning.” Matt smirked sarcastically, his eyes forcing themselves shut.

“Whatever you say, Matt.” With a sigh and a smile, Tom carefully twirled Matts hair around his finger.

Sun, just beginning to rise in the sky, the two men slept through the hot summer morning. With arms and legs tangled, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof! I need to learn how to end stories better. Anyway, this was a request from "A Person" from amino. If you're reading this, A Person, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
